Eamon - Skill Tree
Don Liandri, Pizza King, and FUN are the three talent trees of Eamon. This is gonna be good. Don Liandri Don Liandri is a skill tree that allows Eamon to pack heat and dish out damage on his enemies gangster style. It also allows him to be accompanied into battle by his men. Tier 1 Pop Pop! - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon fires off two shots of his tommy gun at random enemies, dealing minor damage. This attack does not end his turn. Unlocks Ratatatat in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 12/13/14/15% of normal damage) Thug - Passive - 5 ranks - Eamon is joined in battle by one of his thugs. Thugs deal low damage and have low health, and grant gold equal to 3% of the damage they deal. Unlocks Bruiser in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 6/9/12/15% gold) Bribe - Ability - 1 rank - Once per battle for a sum of gold, Eamon can pay off an enemy to leave the fight. No exp or gold will be gained from this foe. Tier 2 Ratatatat - Passive - 5 ranks - Pop Pop becomes Ratatatat, which deals greater damage, and fires an additional time. Unlocks Neck Deep in Lead in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 20/25/30/35% of normal damage) Bruiser - Passive - 5 ranks - Eamon is joined in battle by a bruiser. Bruisers deal heavy damage and have high health, but only attack every 3 turns. Bruiser attacks have a high chance to stun. Unlocks Made Man in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 55/60/65/70% chance to stun) Swiss Cheese - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon fires off several shots that don't deal damage, but instead shred the target's armor. Anywhere from 5 to 10 shots will be made, each one reducing the target's armor rating by 4%. Tier 3 Neck Deep in Lead - Passive - 5 ranks - Eamon has a 25% chance to follow up each allied attack with a shot of his own. Each of these shots has a 15% chance to proc a second shot, with that shot having a 5% chance to proc a third. Unlocks Ventilate in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 30/35/40/45% chance to follow up, 20/25/35/40% chance for second shot, 10/15/20/25% chance for third shot) Made Man - Passive - 5 ranks - Eamon is joined in battle by a Made Man. He will only attack once an enemy has been brought to 15% health or below, and will immediately deal large damage in an attempt to finish them off. Unlocks The Brothers Carnage in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 140/160/180/200% of Eamon's normal damage) Goon Squad - Passive - 1 rank - If Eamon is the only party member, he is joined by an additional 1 of each of his normal followers, and he and their stats are increased by 50%. Tier 4 Ventilate - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon fires off anywhere from 10 to 20 shots at a target, each bullet dealing 1.5% of their max health. The Brothers Carnage - Passive - 1 rank - Eamon is joined in battle by The Brothers Carnage, the eldest 3 sons of Fang and his top lieutenants. Havoc Havoc deals 30% of Eamon's normal damage, but attacks anywhere from 4-6 times in succession. Ravage Ravage has 100% crit chance, but attacks targets at random. Brutalus Brutalus has a massive health pool, and neither Eamon or his other followers can be targetted until he is downed. The Abufather - Passive - 1 rank - Every single one of Eamon's shots, and all ability shots and proc shots, fire an additional time. Tier 5 - Ultimate Spray and Pray - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon closes his eyes and fires 100 bullets wildly, hitting enemies at random. Each shot deals 2% of their max health. If used when only 1 enemy remains, this deals .3% of their max health. Pizza King Pizza King is a talent tree which allows Eamon to heal, and give powerful buffs to both himself and his allies by giving them delicious pizza. Tier 1 Cheese Pizza - Ability - 5 ranks - Heals the target for a flat amount, as well as a % of their missing health. Unlocks Triple Cheese Pizza in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 15/20/25/30% of their missing health) Pepperoni Pizza - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon gives the target a slice of Pepperoni Pizza, increasing their damage dealt by 5% for 2 turns. Unlocks Sausage Pizza in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 10/15/20/25% damage increase) Pizza Box - Passive - 1 rank - Eamon passively puts a slice of a random pizza in a box every turn. Once it's full with 6 slices, he can eat it, or give it to an ally, giving all the benefits of each slice all at once. Tier 2 Cheese Crust Cheese Pizza - Passive - 5 ranks - Cheese Pizza becomes Cheese Crust Cheese Pizza, which heals for 4% of max health, and heals another 2% of max health over 2 turns. Unlocks Vegetarian Pizza in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% of max health, 4/6/8/10% additional heal) Sausage Pizza - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon gives a slice of Sausage Pizza, increasing the target's max health by 4% and healing for 2% of their max health. Unlocks Chicken Pizza in Tier 4 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 8/12/16/20% health increase, 4/6/8/10% max health heal) Me Love Pizza! - Passive - 5 ranks - All pizza effects are increased by 6% when Eamon eats it. Unlocks Share The Love in Tier 3 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 12/18/24/30% increase) Tier 3 Vegetarian Pizza - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon gives an enemy a slice of Vegetarian Pizza, dealing minor damage and decreasing their stats by 2% for 2 turns. Gross. (Upgrades - 4/6/8/10% decrease) "This stuff tastes like bird crud." Chicken Pizza - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon gives the target a slice of Chicken Pizza, increasing their critical hit chance by 40% until they land a critical hit. Unlocks Meat Supreme Pizza in Tier 4. Share The Love - Ability - 1 rank - For this turn, Eamon can give a slice of pizza to all his allies. Tier 4 Meat Supreme Pizza - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon gives a slice of Meat Supreme Pizza, increasing the target's stats by 20% for 3 turns. Eamon's Custom Super Deluxe - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon's signature and greatest creation, this pizza will increase a target's random stat by 50%, changing each turn and lasting 5 turns. Will always select a stat useful to the target. You're Gonna Have A Bad Time - Passive - 1 rank - There is a 12% chance for someone to accidently drop the pizza Eamon gives them. He attacks them, dealing 50% of their max health, and the damage of his next attack is increased by 10,000%. Tier 5 - Ultimate Pizza Surprise - Ability - 1 rank - Instead of giving a slice, the next pizza given by Eamon is an entire pizza, applying all effects 6 times. FUN The FUN skill tree allows Eamon to unleash complete chaos on the battlefield, throw caution to the wind and cause catastrophic problems for friend and foe alike. This is the most RNG based skill tree in the game. Tier 1 Chompers - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon takes a massive bite out of an enemy, dealing anywhere from 25% to 250% damage of his normal attack, and healing him for the same amount. (Upgrades - 20/15/10/5% to 300/350/400/500% damage) Taunt - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon taunts an enemy crudely, enraging them and forcing their next attack to be aimed at him. They deal 50% increased damage, but at the last moment Eamon hides behind an ally to take the hit instead. This in turn enrages his ally and they deal 60% increased damage their next attack. Unlocks Trip in Tier 2 at rank 5. (Upgrades - 60/70/80/90% ally damage taken, 70/80/90/100% ally damage increased) Eamon's Big Hammer - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon takes a swing at an enemy with his big hammer, dealing minor damage but applying Stun, Dazed, Confused, or Enraged at random. Unlocks Eamon's Bigger Hammer in Tier 2. Tier 2 Marble Scatter - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon scatters marbles all over the ground for 2 turns. Everyone but him has a 20% chance to slip and fall, losing their turn when they attack. (Upgrades - 25/30/35/40% chance to slip) Trip - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon trips an enemy or an ally, dealing minor damage. If he trips an enemy, he makes their next attack fail, or interrupts any channeling. If he trips an ally, the results are the same, but the next attack made against them will miss. Cute and Fluffy - Passive - 5 ranks - Enemies are 15% less likely to attack Eamon. (Upgrades - 20/25/30/35% less likely to attack) Eamon's Bigger Hammer - Passive - 1 rank - Eamon's Big Hammer becomes his Bigger Hammer, dealing 300% increased damage. Unlocks Eamon's Biggest Hammer in Tier 4. Tier 3 Tuba Tantrum - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon pulls out a Tuba and plays it. Horribly. Has a 30% chance to disorient friend and foe alike. Those who resist become enraged, dealing 10% increased damage their next attack. (Upgrades - 35/40/45/50% chance to disorient, 15/20/25/30% enrage damage) Eamon Goes Bowling - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon curls into a ball and goes hurling into an enemy. Deals heavy damage and stuns both himself and the target hit for 1 turn. Has a 30% chance to be a Strike, which hits all enemies, but also has a 30% chance to be a Gutterball, which misses completely and sends Eamon rolling off into the distance, missing his next turn. Swallowed You Whole! - Ability - 5 ranks - Eamon completely devours an enemy, instantly killing them. Has a 6% chance to work. If it fails he pokes them in the awkward silence, dealing 1 damage. (Upgrades - 7/8/9/10% chance to hit, 2/3/4/5 poke damage) Eamon's Biggest Hammer - Passive - 1 rank - Eamon's Bigger Hammer becomes his Biggest Hammer, increasing its damage by another 200%, and no longer has a chance to enrage the enemy, but is so big and heavy, Eamon has a chance to fail his attack and accidently drop it on an ally for full damage. Unlocks Eamon's Biggerest Hammer in Tier 4. Tier 4 F IS FOR FIRE! - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon curls into a ball and spins in place at such intense velocity he bursts into flames. He then launches himself forward, striking all enemies at random and setting them on fire. 6 attacks will be made, and there is a 30% chance of hitting his own team. U IS FOR URANIUM! - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon curls into a ball and begins to bounce. On the fourth bounce, he launches himself sky high. The next turn, Eamon comes crashing down with such force he causes a shockwave that deals massive damage to all enemies. Has a 30% chance to land on a single enemy instead, instantly killing them, or land on an ally, with the same result. ''- "BOMBS!"'' Eamon's Biggerest Hammer - Passive - 1 rank - Eamon's Biggest Hammer becomes his Biggerest Hammer. This colossal mallet instantly drops whoever it hits down to 10% health, but Eamon's success at hitting an enemy is now only 50%, with the chance of hitting an ally being the other 50%. Eamon cannot lift it again for 3 turns. Tier 5 - Ultimate Eamon's Big Box of Fun - Ability - 1 rank - Eamon summons his Big Box of Fun, and hops inside. What happens next is completely random. Eamon's Big Box of Fun Great Wolf Rampage - Eamon breaks out of his box in his Great Wolf Form. He grabs an enemy chosen at random and proceeds to smash them to oblivion. Has a 25% chance to accidently grab an ally, and a 20% chance to happen. Purple Mutant Bunnies - Eamon emerges from the box on a stage with his band. They play a killer tune which increases all damage dealt by everyone by 100% for 3 turns. If Raith, Amy, and Taylor are in the party, this effect is increased to 1000%. Has a 20% chance to happen. N IS FOR NO SURVIVORS! - Eamon begins to spin at such speed he becomes a raging twister of fur and teeth. He surges towards an enemy and completely shreds their armor, leaving it at 0 and inflicting heavy bleeding. He then proceeds to shred up to 3 more targets, but at that point they are chosen at random and can be an ally. Has a 20% chance to happen. Gotta Go Fast - A massively empowered Eamon Goes Bowling attack. Whoever Eamon hits is taken out of the battle. If he misses, he gets removed from it. 20% chance to happen. Narcolepsy - The box opens to reveal Eamon has fallen asleep. Nothing happens, but he is unable to act for 2 turns. Has a 20% chance to happen. Category:GAME STUFF